Homecoming (Ghosts)/Transcript
Intro David "Hesh" Walker: I'd seen soldiers recover their fallen before...but not like these men. There was a reverence to how the Ghosts treated Ajax. The exact opposite of how he must have died. If this man Rorke had killed him, he'd taken his time. And now, he was actually hunting the Ghosts. But here, once again, the Federation was attacking us, and we were headed into the chaos. And somewhere in the middle of that battle was our father. We had to find him. Gameplay The boys' helicopter lands. An A10 can be seen flying above. "Homecoming" June 8 - 08:31:20 Fort Santa Monica, CA Lt. Johns: Hold your fire! Hold your fire! Those are our guys! Cpl. Hudson: Weapons down! Hesh, Riley and Logan exit the helicopter. Logan pulls out an SA-805 with an ACOG Scope. Lt. Johns: You Viking? Hesh: Yeah! How can we help?! Lt. Johns: Command needs more men on the front line! Hesh: Okay, meet us by the command center! I'm gonna leave our dog with you! Hesh leaves Riley with Lt. Johns. Hesh: The rest of you are with me! Let's move out! They run through a tent with injured soldiers. Hesh: Command, this is Viking. Are you still there? Command: Affirmative, Viking, but we're losing ground. We need you to help reinforce the beachfront. Hesh: On our way. Any word from Captain Walker's command post? Command: Negative. Defensive teams were holding that position. I'm sure he made it out, son. They go up some stairs to a balcony with an MG. Cpl. Hudson: We're losing the beach! I need someone on that MG now! Hesh: Get on that gun and start laying down fire! I'll direct CAS! Logan gets on the MG and guns down enemies on the beach. Hesh: Command, where's that air support! Command: A10 drones are RTB at this time. It's gonna take some time to get them back to you. Hesh: Make it quick or we'll lose the beach! Pvt. Faraday: Right side! Right side! Take out that helicopter! Logan shoots the helicopter. It starts to flame. Pvt. Faraday: Keep firing! Bring it down! Another helicopter down the middle! Logan continues to gun down the enemies. Pvt. Faraday: Keep firing! Keep firing! The enemies begin to retreat. Pvt. Faraday: They're retreating! An enemy soldier throws red smoke. Cpl. Hudson: Enemy smoke! They're marking our position! Enemy artillery fires on their position. Hesh: Get down! Enemy artillery inbound! Hold on! The artillery hits them. Logan is shell shocked. The balcony weakens. Hesh: Command, we have enemy birds suppressing our position! What's the ETA on those drones? The MG is destroyed by an enemy helicopter. Command: A10 drones are en route. ETA thirty seconds. Hesh: We're losing the beach! We need those drones now! An enemy helicpter fires on their position. Hesh: Incoming chopper! Get down! They go prone to avoid the helicopter's fire. Command: A10s are on station and ready for tasking. Hesh: Drones are ready to go! Waiting on you! Logan pulls out a tablet to control the A10 drones. Logan takes out the chopper firing on their position and some enemy soldiers as well as some tanks. Sgt. Harmer: Multiple KIA. Keep up the fire. Repositioning drones to your location, standby. If the player tries to use the A10 drones while they are still repositioning... Sgt. Harmer: Drones are still repositioning. When the A10 drones are ready... Hesh: A10s are ready! Bring them in! Logan uses the A10 drones to clear the more enemies. When Logan stops using them, the A10 drone fire causes the balcony they are standing on to collapse. Hesh: Hold on! They fall to the ground. When Logan wakes up he grabs his SA-805 and stands up. Hesh: You're good! Get up! Targets in the trenches! Grab some cover! They head towards the trenches. Command: Drone Control's defensive teams are reporting massive casualties and need assistance. Hesh: Roger that! Patch me through! Sgt. Harmer: We're surrounded on all sides! What's your ETA? Hesh: We're moving through the trenches! Hang tight, we'll get there! Command: All defensive teams be advised! Friendlies are moving through the trenches towards Drone Control. Watch your fire! Pvt. Faraday: Sir! those trenches are crawling with Feds! Hesh: If that tower goes down all A10 Drones go offline and we'll lose the beach! Move! They engage the enemies in the trenches. An enemy hovercraft approaches their position. Hesh: Command, we have an enemy hovercraft approaching our position! Tell our forward teams to focus fire on it! Command: Copy that. They've been informed. A tank comes out of the hovercraft. Cpl. Hudson: Enemy tank pulling out of the hovercraft! No way MG fire is going to chew through that armor! Hesh: Use the A10 Drones to take out that tank! Logan uses the A10 drones to take out the tank. Hesh: Tank destroyed! Good job! Sgt. Harmer: We're surrounded on all sides! What's your ETA? Hesh: We're almost there! Hold on! They continue through the trenches. A large hovercraft passes over them. They reach Drone Control but there are too many enemies there. Hesh: Drone control! There are enemy forces swarming at your door! We need air support on your position, it's the only way we'll be able to get through! Sgt. Harmer: Roger that! Repositioning drones now! The tower will be in your killzone! Watch your fire! Hesh: Call 'em in! Make sure to direct your fire away from the tower! Logan uses the A10 drones to take out enemies near the tower. Sgt. Harmer: Ten plus KIAs. Good kills! Good kills! Repositioning drones to your location, standby. Hesh: There's still too many enemies near the tower! Use the drones again! Logan uses the drones again. The drones are targeted by enemy missiles. "Missile Lock" appears on the screen of the drone controller. Sgt. Harmer: They're locked on to us! Evasive maneuvers! The second drone (the one the player is not controlling) is hit by a missile and goes down. Sgt. Harmer: Drone Two's been hit! Drone Two's been hit! It's going down! Logan stops using the drones. Drone Two can be seen going down near the drone control tower. Suddenly, the drone control tower is hit by a missile from a fast mover. Hesh: Drone control come in! Shit! Come on let's move! They clear out the enemies in front of drone control. Hesh: That's the last of 'em! Let's move! Command, drone control is down. We're moving in to evac the injured! Command: All units this is Command. A10 Drone Support is now offline. Fall back to secondary defensive positions. I repeat all units retreat from the beach. They move through the destroyed drone control and engage enemies on the other side. Hesh: Com on! Move! Their position is targeted by enemy mortars. The move forward towards Elias' command post. They find Riley with other soldiers. Hesh: Dad's place is down the next street! Hurry! There's Riley! Riley, c'mon boy! Enemies! End of the street! Pvt. Faraday: We got enemies fast roping from that helicopter! They engage enemies at the end of the street as well as enemies roping from helicopters. Hesh: Take these guys down fast! Riley! Go! They clear the street and reach the door to Elias' command post. Hesh: Enemies behind us! We gotta get inside! Hesh lifts the doors up. Hesh: Get inside! Logan, Hesh and Riley go inside and Hesh closes the door. Hesh: Elias?! Dad?! Up the stairs! They go up the stairs and find a piece of debris blocking the path. Hesh: We need to make sure dad got out! Hesh lifts the debris up for Logan to crawl under. Hesh: Here! See if you can move under this thing! Let's go! Let's go! Logan crawls under it. When Logan reaches the other side, the debris collapses, preventing Hesh and Riley from going through. Hesh: Watch out! Shit! I can't get through! Just go upstairs and find dad! I'll look for another way around! Logan goes upstairs to find Elias. When Logan goes through a door, an enemy ambushes him and throws him through a wall. He then comes at Logan with a knife. Riley tries to stop him but is knocked away by him. The player then has to mash the 'use' button to prevent the enemy from stabbing the player but the enemy manages to stab Logan anyway. Hesh then comes in and kills the enemy. Hesh: Logan! Shit, you're bleeding! Hesh tends to Logan's wounds. Hesh: Looks worse than it is! You're going to be ok! Suddenly the ceiling breaks. Two Ghosts rappel down and grab the boys (and Riley too). The screen fades to black. Keegan: Alright, get us outta here! The screen comes back as all of them are in a helicopter. Hesh: Hey, we're not going anywhere! Keegan: Calm down, kid! Merrick pushes Hesh against the wall of the helicopter. Merrick: Hey! We just saved your asses! Hesh pushes Merrick away. Hesh: We didn't need your help! Merrick pushes Hesh down in a seat and takes off his mask. Merrick: The hell you didn't. An unknown Ghost comes in and stops Merrick. Ghost: Stow it! All of you! Hesh stands up. Hesh: We have to go back! Our dad's down there and we're not leaving without him! Ghost: That's real admirable of you. But your father's not there anymore. The Ghost takes off his mask, revealing himself to be Elias. Hesh: Dad?! This whole time you were one of them? You're a Ghost?! Merrick: Try the Ghost! That's your commanding officer! Elias: You boys have no idea how hard this was for me. But once I make a choice, there's no turning back. You and your brother still have a lot to learn, but you've passed all your tests. Welcome to the Ghosts. Hesh: We're ready. We won't let you down. Elias: There's no way you ever could. I'm proud of you. Both of you. Merrick: That's all well and good, but what the hell are we gonna do about Rorke? Hesh: Rorke. That's the guy hunting the Ghosts, right? Elias: Yeah. He's good, very good. And he knows how we operate. Hesh: How's that possible? Elias: He was one of us. The screen fades to black as the mission ends. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Transcripts